Broken and Comfort
by Kremino224
Summary: When Pewdiepie returns home from VidCon, he gets an unwanted surprise. -*-*Pewdiecry*-*-
1. Son of a Barrel

I said by goodbyes and brofisted my camera, ending my latest Youtube video. _I'm getting really popular really fast_, I thought with a small smile. It was somewhere around 2 am right about now, but i was nowhere near tired. I still have jet-lag from when i went to VidCon this year. I came home early to surprise Marzia, but she wasn't home when I got here, so i made another video.

I decided I should probably at least try to get some sleep, so I walked down the hall to where Marzia's and I bedroom was. I stopped after a few steps when I heard the door opening and closing. Thinking it was who I thought it was, I silently crept closer, a sly smile on my face. I put my hand on the door that leads out into the hallway, but stopped as I heard her and an unfamiliar voice laughing at something.

They were walking closer to the door so I decided to step out and see what was going on. They had just turned the corner when I opened the door and Marzia stood, shocked to see me. Her arm was wrapped around the waist of the man beside her, his arm around her shoulders. He was a tall, almost lumberjack looking guy, with ripped jeans and a red plaid shirt. Both of their eyes were wide with surprise, as I expected them to be. I stood with my arms crossed, death glaring at the strange man.

We all stayed like that for a while until the man spoke and held out his hand, "Hey, I'm Charlie. Who might you be?" I glared at him for a while more and ignored the handshake invitation before I decided to say something.

"I'm Marzia's _ex_ boyfriend. I was just about to leave, so have fun." I said coldly. I returned to my room and began packing up all of my things. I was about half way through packing my clothes when my computer started making noise so I walked over to it and saw that it was a Skype call from Cry. I answered and was met with a masked face soon after.

"Hey Pewds!" said Cry. Only part of his mouth was visible under the famous poker-face mask. His always-cheerful smile vanished when he took a look at his friend. "Pewds are you ok? What happened? Why're you crying?"

I was a little confused for a moment until I felt my cheeks. On them I felt something warm and wet which must explain why Cry said I was crying. I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the tears to stop a little until I started to talk.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine Cry. Marzia just walked in with a weird guy. She's cheating on me, obviously." Pewdie sniffled a couple times as he wiped the remainder of this tears away with his wrist. Cry looked thoughtful for a while-or at least as thoughtful as he could while wearing a mask-and finally spoke up.

"Pewdie, you can come to Florida to live with me for as long at you want. I'll get the plane ticket and all that, just pack your stuff and I'll take care of everything." I was astonished momentarily before I started to protest, saying I could just stay in a hotel until I move somewhere else, but Cry was having none of it. "Don't worry about it, Pewds!" he said more than once.

I finally caved in after a while, and agreed to have the plane ticket sent to me. Cry ended the call and I started packing my things again, a strange twinge of hope growing slowly the more I thought about being able to go to America to live with my best friend. A room's worth of putting things in boxes and crates later I was dead tired, so I flopped onto my bed-one of the things not in a box along with my computer, And game consoles-thinking about how great it would be to get a change of location. I smiled to myself as I drifted off.

A little more packing and a plane ride later, I was in a Florida airport where Cry was going to pick me up. I was sitting in one of the many chairs they had set up by the little food area that Cry said he was picking me up by. I searched the crowd for a brown-haired male with a white poker-face mask but I could see nothing that matched that description. After a few minutes of looking through the medium sized crowd I felt a tap on my left shoulder from behind.

A short-ish man stood behind me with electric blue eyes covered by black framed glasses, a cheerful smile, and messy-but-still-looks-good oak brown hair. He had soft features, but not soft enough to be mistaken for a girl, was wearing a dark green hoodie that said 'sup?' on it and black jeans that fit him very well. I was about to ask who this handsome guy was but he spoke up first.

"Hey friend! I've been looking for you for a half hour. How you liking it here so far?" The voice was unmistakably Cry's, and the sudden voice-with-an-actual-body-and-face thing took me by surprise. I stood there for a moment, just looking at my friend's face-he never took off the mask when we were on Skype- as my brain caught up with everything else.

"Oh, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. It's kind of hot but besides that it's nice." Cry looked at me with an unreadable expression for a second but then put his arm round mine and dragged me along. My face felt warmer all of a sudden and I was dazed.

"Yeah, it must be a good deal warmer here than it is where you used to live, your face is kinda red." My face got a lot warmer after what he said. He took me to his dirty white '77 Chevy truck and told me to throw my luggage in the back. I did so and climbed into the passenger seat while Cry got in and started the car. He backed out of the parking lot and we started to head out onto the highway. We talked and laughed and he drove for about an hour or two before I started to fall asleep.

Cry saw me nodding off and said, "It's okay Pewds, you can sleep. I know you probably have jet-lag or something." I smiled at his kindness and rested my head on the cool glass next to me.

"Thanks, Cry. For everything." My voice drifted off as I fell asleep.


	2. Oh the Squees

Happy PewdieCry month bros! I probably should've mentioned it in the last chapter but this will mostly be in Pewdie's POV unless I say. So sit back, eat a pillow, and enjoy.

* * *

I woke up sometime the next day to the smell of something burning. I got out of Cry's bed and walked down the hallway to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed. After all my normal morning routine was finished, I walked over to where the kitchen was. As I got closer, the smell got stronger and worse. I was right behind Cry when he flipped the pan of whatever-it-was and the strange food landed on his hand and burned him.

"Cry! Are you okay?" I said. He must not've seen me because he jumped again and put his hand on the really hot stove, burning it again. I took his arm and pulled him over to the sink, turning on the cold water. He sighed in relief as the cool liquid hit his burning skin. I asked him if he was okay again and he said yes, so I let go of his arm and walked over to the food that had gotten on the floor and started to poke it.

"I tried to make breakfast and I ran out of cereal so I tried to make pancakes." said Cry. He still had the water running over his hand, the burn looking better and better. "Obviously, I suck at cooking. But we can go out for breakfast if you want. There's a nice diner close to here, and they have good food. You wanna go?"

His face was flushed with what I could only guess was embarrassment, which made me think something really weird, He's cute. I flushed myself at this and turned my head away from him, breaking eye contact. I agreed to go, but only if I was paying. He laughed at that saying he had no money anyway, and pulled his hand from under the water. It was just when I turned my head back to look at him that I realized he was fully dressed and without his mask, but with a pink and frilly apron over his light grey T-shirt and jeans. I started to giggle a little, unnoticed by the girly-looking Cry, as he took it off. I started to full on laugh at him when he looked completely unfazed by his apron-ness.

"What are you laughing at?" I started to laugh even harder, tears forming at the edges of my eyes. "What?" I fell onto the floor, laughing my ass off while Cry just stood there looking normal. He kept asking what I was laughing at until I pointed at the feminine thing laying on the counter. He looked at it, then started to laugh along with me. After a good five minutes of laughing uncontrollably, we started to calm down a little. We were both still giggling a bit, but at least now we could breathe.

"So, Cry. I'm guessing you like pink?" I sniggered after I said this and his face flushed red with embarrassment as he picked up the article of hilarity and threw it at my face.

"Oh shut up. I got it from my mom before I moved out. Plus, I look damn good in it don't I?" I threw the apron back at him and he caught it, putting it back on and posing in it. I started to laugh again, and soon after so did he. After a while more we both calmed down and Cry took off the apron again and set it on the counter beside him. He helped me off the floor that I was sitting on and cleaned up the burnt as hell pancake that I had forgotten about. Once he was finished he asked me if I was ready to go, grabbed his keys and dragged me out the door without waiting for an answer.

* * *

The walk to the small, family owned diner was uneventful, Cry and I just talked about everything that we usually would like recent video games we've played, gossip about a few of Cry's friends, the usual. When we entered the diner I was hit with the smell of waffles and coffee-the normal smell of a diner. We took our seats in a booth all the way in the back of the small place and looked over our menus.

"So, have any idea of what you want?" Cry asked me. I said no and continued to look through my menu. "...Do you want to talk about it? What happened with Marzia, I mean. You don't have to if you don't want to but..."

I raised my eyes from the glorified pictures of breakfast sandwiches to meet his eyes and stared at him questioningly for a while. After a moment I adverted my eyes and started to talk.

"Well... I came home early from VidCon to surprise Marzia-you already knew that though-and when she came home around 2 am she had this asshole hanging on her, laughing at something and said he was her boyfriend. I pretty much broke up with her after that... Then you called me on Skype when I was packing my things... I couldn't stand to be around her anymore, I didn't even know where I was going to go at the time... I'm pretty sure she left after I broke up with her because she wasn't there when I left my room." I sniffed and wiped at my eyes after I finished my sad tale of depression. Cry just looked at me sadly and nodded a couple times.

"Wow... I'm sorry Pewdie. That must've been really hard on you." He looked back down to his menu with a thoughtful look on his face before he turned a little red. I didn't know what he was thinking and besides a few nameless emotions crossing, he was poker-faced. I sniffed one more time and looked down at my menu, picking something that looked good to eat.

We sat in silence-which was a little awkward for us, we always have a conversation going-until the waitress came. She looked like one of those grungy old waitresses that you'd see on TV, the ones with a permanent scowl, too red lipstick, black glasses, yeah that kind. She asked us what we wanted: I got one of the breakfast sandwiches I saw earlier and Cry ordered scrambled eggs and bacon.

Cry cleared his throat a little awkwardly before he said, "Okay, conversation time. Name an animal that starts with the letter A and I'll say one that starts with B. Go."

I thought about that for a moment before I said 'alligator,' he said 'bat,' I said 'cat,' and so on. We played this little game and ate our food for somewhere around 45 minutes before we reached Z and were stuffed with good food. I paid the bill and left with Cry standing right beside me as we walked down the street back to his house.

* * *

When we got back we realized that we should probably make some videos explaining the general situation and maybe a few minutes of video games. I finished my video earlier than Cry did and decided to walk down the hall to where he was making his video. I stopped in the doorway as I realized he was doing another Cry Reads video. I've always loved how dramatic he got when he was reading a creepypasta, but I guess thats why all the fangirls love him so much. I felt a pang of out-of-place jealousy as I listened to the voice that made girl's ovaries explode.

I must've spaced out because a moment later he ended the video and turned around in his spin chair and said, "Hey, friend." I jumped a little and said hey back to him and looked at him for a while. My face heated up as I realized that I had been thinking 'less than innocent' thoughts and Cry was staring at me with a questioning look. I changed the subject by suggesting we watch a movie on Netflix together.

"Okay sure, but no horror. You know I'm a coward." Cry smirked at me a little and I felt my face heat up more. I decided to see how far this could go.

"Aww but Cry~ you know I love horror movies! If you get scared, you can just hold onto me and I'll protect you from the scaries okay?" I finished my sentence with batting my eyelashes and doing the puppy dog face. He laughed and blushed at that and reluctantly agreed to watch Saw III in his living room.

He took me out of his computer room and to his living room where there was a fairly large HD flatscreen hanging on the wall, his Xbox 360, Wii and PS2 laying near the TV, and a coffee table littered with video games and controllers of all kinds. He turned on Netflix on his Xbox and sat down on the sofa, patting the seat to the right of him for me to come sit. I did so and put my legs up on the table as Cry started the movie.

* * *

About half way through the movie, I already had Cry screaming loudly at the gore and horror. He had yelled at me a few times for laughing at him but I just laughed more at how much he was hanging on me. He didn't seem so notice and I didn't mind, in fact I thought it was... cute.

Okay, so maybe thinking one of my guy friends was cute was a little weird, but I had no control over what I thought. Or did I? I'm confusing myself.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Cry screamed again and threw his arms around my neck. He buried his head in my shoulder and whimpered a little as I gently wrapped my arms around him and paused the movie. He raised his head to look at me and immediately his face flushed red. He jumped backwards and scooted away to the arm of the small sofa and covered his face with his arms.

"I-I'm sorry, Pewds! I didn't mean to- I mean the movie scared me a little and you were the closest thing to me so I-I kinda..."

He was just spouting nonsense and apologies by this point and I interrupted him by saying, "Don't worry about it, Cry. It's fine really." He looked at me once again with a 'don't kill me' look and smiled a little as he scooted back near me.

"How about this, next time there's a scary part and you hold on to me, I'll hold you back. Deal?" I smiled at him and blushed a little, but I don't think he noticed. He agreed to that, but not turning a little red himself. I un-paused the movie and put my arm around the back of the sofa.

We watched the movie for a few more minutes before a particularly gory part came on to which Cry screamed a little and grasped me once again, hiding his face from the scaries once again. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his middle and continued to watch the movie. I think he smiled against my shoulder at some point, and that thought made me smile in return.

"Pewdie...?" Cry asked.

"Yeah?" I had no idea what Cry was going to say at this point, so I paused the movie and unwrapped my arms from around him.

Cry pulled his face from my shoulder and backed away a little. I looked into his eyes and saw hesitation there; whatever he was going to say was big.

"... Do... Do you miss Marzia?" I was caught off-guard at this, and felt a small pang in my chest. I didn't respond at first, not knowing what to say. I decided to go with a simple 'yeah' and saw a flash of something in Cry's blue eyes. What was that about? Why does he want to know? I thought. Cry opened his mouth to say something else but quickly closed it, obviously changing his mind about something. "... Never mind, sorry I asked." He started to turn his head away but I wanted to know what was on his mind so I put my hand on his chin and turned his head back towards me.

"Cry, I know something's wrong. What is it, bro?" He kept his eyes lowered as if it would kill him to look at me right now. "Cry are you ok?" I saw and felt his face get warmer as he tried to move his head back to watch the movie again.

"Yeah, I'm fine Pewds. Let's just watch the movie again, alright?" He reached for the remote that was on the coffee table but I quickly grabbed his wrist and took it away. "Cry, don't lie to me. I know something is wrong, you can tell me anything." Cry glanced up at me but looked away as red started to fill his cheeks.

"Do you like living with me?" I think today is 'lets see how many times Cry can catch Pewdiepie off guard and make him blush' day.

I laughed a little and responded with, "Of course I do! Its been awesome so far and I've only been here for 2 days." Cry looked a little relieved at that and raised his eyes to look at me.

"I'm glad you do, friend." We looked at each other for a second before we both started to lean in closer to the other. My heart was racing, as was my head, but all I knew was that this was going to happen. The moment when our lips touched was the best of my life. Cry let his eyes close all the way, and so did I. We started to deepen the kiss by wrapping our arms around each other, mine around Cry's middle and his around my neck. I licked at Cry's lower lip for permission to enter, and soon after he opened and let me explore. We then started to tongue wrestle a little, fighting for dominance over the other. Surprisingly enough, Cry beat me before we had to break apart for air. Both Cry and I were flushed pure red and grinning like idiots, our foreheads resting against each other.

Cry's eyes then grew wide and stood up really fast, creating distance between us. I started to ask what was wrong but he raced out of the room before I could finish my sentence. I heard his bedroom door slam shut and I was left sitting alone on the sofa, stupefied.

-  
Cry POV  
-

I can't believe I just did that! Why would I do something like that to my best friend that just got out of a bad relationship?! I sigh at my stupidity and slide down my closed door and hold my face in my hands, drawing my legs up to my chest. God, I feel horrible. I raise my eyes from my hand and look at the bed Pewdiepie had slept in just the day before. He'd made it all nice and pretty for me, even though I hadn't done the same for him. I smiled a little at that and stood up to walk over to the bed. I flopped face first on to the soft pillows and breathed in.

They smell like him... I thought. My smile got a little bigger as I breathed in the scent that could only be described as 'Pewds.' But my smile quickly faded as I thought about what I could've possibly done. I didn't even know if I was gay. I'd never been with another guy before, but I know I enjoyed the kiss. Maybe he did too. Ugh, thinking is confusing. Maybe I'm bi? I don't know, I haven't been with a girl in a while.

I entertained the thought that I was just gay for him, no one else. I came to the conclusion that that was probably it. Either that or I was bisexual. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a knock at my bedroom door. My eyes grew wide with fear that Pewdiepie was here to yell at me, say how disgusted he was, that he was moving out. The last one sounded the most horrible to me for some reason, probably because if that were to happen he would likely never talk to me again.

"Cry? Can you open the door? I just want to talk." I relaxed at hearing him say nothing about me being horrible for what I did. I walked to the door and opened it before returning to the bed and sitting on it, not looking at him. I glanced to the side and saw my mask sitting on my nightstand. I reached for it and put it on, feeling better at having my face hidden after a while of not wearing it. I felt the bed next to me dip and I knew Pewdie had sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I flinched away, not wanting any contact just yet. He put his arm back down and sighed, flopping on his back.

"I'm not mad at you, Cry. I just want to know why you kissed me." He sounded so casual when saying that, we might as well be talking about a new video game we found. "Are you going to say anything Cry?"

"... Did you like it?" I felt so stupid after I said that. Of course he didn-

"Yeah. I did."

...

...

... What.

"Really? You did?" I turned to look at him and the first thing I was met with was one of his huge smiles that I love so much. He smiled even more as he said he did again and I suddenly felt like I was floating. "So... Does this mean you... Like me? Just a little?" I smiled a little hopefully as I waited for an answer. He looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling and smiled even wider.

"Yeah I do. Way more than a little." He looked back at me and I felt my face turning red for the millionth time that day. I grinned stupidly and giggled a little as I flopped on my back too. He turned on his side, putting his arm under his head to support it and threw his other one around my waist. I scooted closer to him and wrapped both if my arms around his neck.

"Well... So do I. I like you a lot, Pewds." I blushed and buried my face in his chest as I though about asking him to be with me. I decided to go for it after a moment.

"Cry, will you be my boyfriend?/Will you go out with me Pewds?" We both laughed at that and also said 'yes' at the same time. I sighed contentedly against Pewdiepie's shirt and grinned largely when I was suddenly determined to kiss the living shit out of him. I removed my mask from my face, throwing it and letting it land wherever, and pushed Pewds onto his back. He gave no resistance and just smiled at me, giving me clear permission to do what I please.

I lied down on him, intertwining our legs and pressed my lips on his. He immediately kissed back and soon we were tongue wresting again but this time was much more intense and better. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. I was not expecting him to flip our positions, him on top of me and me sandwiched between the bed and him.

We slowly started to get more intense as the seconds passed, but too soon did the time come for us to break apart for air. Both of us were breathing heavily as a result of our little make-out. I smiled and hugged Pewds and he did the same for me. I felt like I could stay like this, with him forever. I had never felt happier in my life than at this moment.

It was then that I realized it had probably gotten late, so I suggested we both sleep here in my bed. Pewdie was happy to hear that so we disconnected and got under the warm blanket. As soon as we got situated and I had taken off my glasses, Pewdiepie put his arms around me again and I wrapped mine around his. We were spooning by this point; we fit together perfectly... Like we were meant to be together like this.

I felt him sigh against my hair and whisper, almost silently, "I love you, Cry." I smiled tiredly and said "I love you too, Pewdiepie." Soon after we both fell asleep, happy, and together


	3. The Yaoi Continues

Because I haven't uploaded in a while, 2 chapters today yaaaay ^_^

* * *

I woke up early to a sleeping Cry in my arms. I smiled as I thought back to the day before and gently kissed his temple. I thought about what I should do next, either wake up Cry and do something with him before we go to make our separate videos or my other idea. I checked the clock next to me to see what time it was- 7:24. I grinned a little and carefully slid out of bed, making sure not to wake him up.

I got dressed and brushed my teeth, not bothering to take a shower and grabbed the set of keys that Cry had laying on his dresser. I then pulled out my iPhone and looked for a close grocery store, one that was in walking distance. Siri found one not too far away and I headed out of the house.

A short walk later I was at a place called Aldi. I grabbed a cart-you had to put a quarter in the slot to get one, I thought that was weird-and walked in through the automatic doors. The first things I saw were all American foods like Pop Tarts, Frosted Flakes, some generic items and a whole variety of other foods I hadn't heard of.

I wandered around for a while before I came across what I needed. I grabbed the things and went to check out. After I had to bag all of my own stuff I left the store feeling determined.

-  
cry pov  
-

I woke up this morning to the smell of something delicious coming from nearby. I looked around the room to find the source of the scent and not long after I saw a tray covered with pancakes, bacon, syrup, and orange juice. There was also a little card on the tray that read, 'Be back soon, went to do something special. ilu cry =3='

I smiled and laughed a little at the emoticon he wrote and picked up the tray. I started to eat the surprisingly good food and I turned on the TV that hung on my wall. After some episodes of Adventure Time, the food was all gone and Pewds wasn't back yet. I was starting to worry about what was probably nothing, so I checked my phone to see if he texted me.

I had one text from 20 minutes ago that said, 'almost done ;) b done soon bb' I felt my face turn a little warmer as I thought about what he could be doing. I smiled as I read over the text a few more times before I returned my phone back on the nightstand where it was. I watched a little more TV before I decided to take a shower and brush my teeth.

After I brushed my teeth I took a shower as I waited for Pewdie to come home. About half way through washing my hair, I heard the front door close and my heart gave a little leap.

"Cry? are you here?" he asked. I yelled a 'yeah' over the sound of the water and smiled at his return. A few minutes later I heard the bathroom door open and the shower curtain draw back. I turned around and saw a naked Pewds standing in the shower behind me. I flushed pure red out of embarrassment and quickly turned back around.

"Awwwww that's adorable. You're shy Cry!" he said. He started laughing when he saw my red face. "There's nothing to be shy of here, it's just you... and me... and the shower curtains." He took a step closer with each pause and in a moment he was directly in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my middle from behind and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Can you pass me the shampoo, Cry?" I felt my face turn even more red because just the way he said that sounded so... sexual. I don't know if that was what he was going for but I handed him what he wanted and stayed turned around. I finished washing the suds out of my hair and stepped to get out, but I was stopped by a pair of arms around my neck.

"Where are you going, Cry?" he asked. I just kinda stood there for a moment, stuttering and blushing madly.

It took me awhile before I could actually say, "W-well I'm done now so I was just gonna go make another video." Pewds turned me around in his arms and kissed me suddenly. I relaxed in his arms and deepened the kiss, putting my arms around him.

It took me a moment to realize that I was being pushed backwards into the wall by Pewdie, when he pulled back from the kiss I saw in his eyes what he wanted. I didn't know what I should do, I didn't feel entirely comfortable with this after only barely one day of dating, but I also knew I wanted his just as bad as he did.

He must've seen the hesitation written on my face because the look was gone a second later and he kissed my forehead before turning around and going back to his bathing.

"I won't force you into anything, Cry. We'll go at your pace." He smiled over his shoulder and I suddenly felt like I didn't deserve him. I smiled back at him and gave him a quick hug from behind before I stepped out. I dried off and got dressed before I went to my computer room to make another video like I said I was going to do.

I decided to take a small break from playing my usual game to do a Cry Talks video. I wondered what the fangirls reactions would be if they knew about me and Pewdiepie. I could almost hear the squees from here and they didn't even know.

I smiled as I thought of how they would all react. But the only problem was I didn't know if Pewdie would want to tell the Internet yet. I decided to play some games and wait to do the video for him to get out of the shower before I made any decisions.

About 10 minutes and an almost broken keyboard-I tried to play unfair Mario-later, I heard Pewds walk into the computer room where his clothes and stuff were. I turned around and saw him wearing only a towel and still dripping a little water onto the floor.

He glanced up at me as he bent down to the floor where his suitcases were and flashed me a sly grin. I blushed faintly and stopped staring as I turned back to my computer. A few seconds later I heard something drop to the floor and I turned around to see what it was.

Right in the middle of my computer room was a butt naked Pewdiepie, taking his sweet ass time to get those boxers on. Every fangirls dream. I decided to see if I could try to ignore the amazingness that was happening and just have a 'normal' conversation.

I cleared my throat before attempting to say, "So I was wondering if we should tell the Internet about us, what do you think?" I honestly didn't really care about what other people thought of me, I just wanted to know what he thought.

He had his pants and underwear on by then and smiled at me before saying, "I think we should, but what do you want to do?" He started to pull on his shirt slowly, I think he was teasing me.

"I think we should, I kinda want to read the comments." I smiled and turned to my computer after saying this. "I was thinking we could do a co-op like Gmod or something, then tell everyone afterwards. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Lets do it!"

An hour after we finished making and posting the video, both of our inboxes were overflowing with messages ranging from obsessed fangirling to hate and death threats. We replied to some of the ones that didn't say something about being 'fags' and decided to close up for the day. Both Pewds and I were close to having headaches from staring at a screen for so long. It was then that I never found out what he had left this morning to do, so I decided to ask him.

"So what did you leave this morning to go do? You said it was something special and it's making me curious." I rubbed my eyes underneath my glasses and turned around in my chair to see Pewdie looking embarrassed about something.

"Well, you haven't been in the kitchen at all today have you?" I said I hadn't, I only go in there if I'm hungry and I had a big breakfast-made by Pewdie, I might add- so I wasn't going to die of hunger today.

"I'll have the surprise ready at around 6, so until then just... Watch some TV in our room or play some more games without murdering your keyboard." He smirked at that and I looked at my slightly damaged keyboard. I smirked a little myself and agreed to this little plan. I turned back to my computer when he left the room and I was left wondering what it could be.

I was looking at my old Tumblr posts when Pewdie finally came to get me. He took out a blindfold and wrapped it around my head before leading me out of the room. The first thing I noticed was the amazing smell. I couldn't really identify it, but I know it smelled amazing.

The first thing that I saw when he took off the blindfold was the kitchen table with a tablecloth covered in rose petals, two plates set up with steak and corn, and a single rose in a vase in the middle of it all. I flushed a little and smiled like an idiot at Pewds who was looking shyly at his shoes.

I raised his head and gave him a meaningful kiss, hugging him afterwards. He smiled at me when we separated and took me over to the table. He pulled out my chair for me, which I thanked him for, and sat down himself.

"I hope it's not too cheesy or anything, I wanted to go out on a real date but this was all I could afford at the moment. Do you like it?" He looked at me hopefully and I smiled in return.

"This is great, Pewdie. All of it." He looked so relieved, as if I would hate this. This is the most trouble anyone's gone through for me. We ate our food- which was amazing by the way- and had light conversation throughout the 'date.'

When we were putting our dishes in the sink I leaned up and pulled him down for a kiss. He returned it almost instantly and put his arms around me. Soon the dishes were forgotten in our quickly escalating make out session. We decided to take things elsewhere after a while so we didn't mess up the kitchen.


	4. Well Sht

Imsorryimsorryimsorrydontkillmepleaseallimdoingisw ritinghorriblethings

* * *

It's been about a month since Cry and I started dating. More co-ops were being done, more fan mail was being sent, Everything was great. We even went on a few little dates here and there. Our lives were perfect. The only out-of-place thing was that Cry's friend Russ wasn't in the past 4 livestreams they did. Cry said it was because he was sick with something, I didn't really pay attention. (Adventure Time was on how could I?)

Cry and I were sitting on the couch, cuddling and watching something on TV. I think he started to fall asleep on me so turned it off and picked him up bridal style and carried him to our bedroom. I had just started to crawl in bed with him when I heard the phone ring in the living room. I walked down the hallway to where the phone sat and picked it up. I was definitely not expecting this.

'-Felix?'

My heart almost stopped dead in my chest as I instantly recognized the voice. It was Marzia. I didn't even know how she got this number. It was then that I realized that I should probably respond to her so I replied with a small sounding 'yeah.' She took a moment to say something afterwards and I was about to hang up when she decided to play a little game.

'I still love you, Felix. What I did that night was the biggest mistake of my life and I want you back. Please, please come back to me.'

I felt a lump form in my throat at her words. I didn't know what to say, I wasn't even sure if I still loved her or not. Honestly, she had been the farthest from my mind lately.

"Marzia... I'm dating Cry now. You messed up and you need to accept that some things can't be fixed. Now I'm going to hang up. Goodbye." I took the phone from my ear as she started screaming at me for no reason and hung up. I felt really guilty all of a sudden and I couldn't figure out why. I then sighed and went back to Cry and I's bedroom.

I saw Cry illuminated by the hallway light, he was curled up almost into a little ball and cuddling the blankets. I resisted the urge to squee a little and crawled into bed with him. He opened his eyes half way and gave me a quick peck on the lips before he put his arms around me.

"Wha's wrong?" He asked me, half asleep. I kissed his forehead and told him not to worry about it before we both fell asleep.

I woke up the next day later than I normally would. Cry had already gotten up and made breakfast by the time I dragged myself out of bed. He made me eggs and bacon and kissed me on the cheek before he left to go to the store. I had a good hour of alone time to play some video games before he got back home. I set up a random game that i picked off the living room coffee table and sat on the couch.

He returned a little sooner than intended, I heard him laughing at me because of my excessive swearing at Call of Duty. I picked up a pillow that was on the couch and threw it at him, unfortunately he caught it and threw it back at me. It hit me in the face and the next thing I know CoD has been abandoned and we're throwing pillows at each other.

That lasted for a while until we were both tired. We made up/made out-what's the difference?- and went to bed, seeing as how it was late.

Things were normal for three more days until both Cry and I got the shock of our lives. The doorbell rang and Cry was in the bathroom, so I decided to answer it. There was Marzia, standing at the door, with tears streaming down her face. I felt myself pale at seeing her here, I had almost forgotten about the night that she called. We just kind of stood there, staring at the other.

I was saved from my thoughts when Cry came over and pulled me inside. He closed the door in her face and looked at me with unbridled fear and anger. I suddenly felt scared and guilty just looking at him, even though it didn't seem like I did anything wrong.

"What is she doing here? How did she even get our address?" I actually had no idea, but I was starting to get worried. I told Cry to calm down, which he tried to do but failed, and walked over to the door with him. I looked through the window and saw that she was still there, just standing and staring at the door.

"I don't know why she's here, I never gave her the address when she ca- oh. I forgot to tell you that..." I looked away and rubbed the back of my neck as Cry continued to look at me.

"Tell me what? Did you invite her over here?" He put his hand on his hips and stared me down like a pissed off housewife.

"Well, she called here three days ago... But I forgot about it and I never told her the address! I have no idea why or how she got here I swear."

His gaze got slightly less angry but was replaced by worry. The look in his eyes made me want to go to him and hug him and tell him it'll be okay. But I honestly don't know if it will. I glanced out the window again to see her leaving the property and sighed in relief. I turned back to Cry but saw that he had gone down the hallway to our bedroom and closed the door.

Cry POV

I couldn't even think straight anymore. My head was too full of horrible thoughts that mostly consisted of Pewdiepie leaving me for her. How could he not tell me that she called? How the hell did she even get the phone number and address? I groaned a little and sat on the bed, trying to think clearly.

If he still loves her, I wouldn't blame him. If he wants to go back to her after all she's done-even though it'll kill me inside-then he should. I won't stop him from being happy. I smiled sadly and felt a few tears trickle down my cheeks as I thought of how much happier he seemed when they were together.

I let out a little sob at that and flopped onto my side. I heard a thump from outside the door and got up and opened it a little to see what it was. Pewds was there sitting with his back to the wall next to the door. His knees were drawn up and arms curled around them, his head on his knees. I sighed a little and went to sit next to him. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tried not to cry anymore.

He looked up at me with wet eyes and smiled sadly. Even in this kind of situation he could still smile, even if it was small. I kissed the tip of his nose and held my forehead against his. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around me in a hug so tight I thought he was trying to suffocate me. I hugged him back, almost as if I were to let go he would disappear forever.

We stayed like that for a while, silent tears streaming down our faces in a desperate embrace. Eventually we let go and just sat against the wall until I asked probably the dumbest question of my life.

"Do you still love her?" I heard him sniff and saw him cringe slightly before he answered.

"... Yeah." My tears got worse at this and I felt a small part of me die inside.

"... Do you love me?" He instantly responded with a definite 'yes' and I smiled sadly. "Do you want to go back to her?" I heard him sigh and get up to walk to the bathroom a little ways down the hall. I waited for him for a while until I felt myself get tired, so I went to our-maybe just mine now-bedroom.

I turned on the light and shut the door before I started to get into my pajamas. As I crawled into bed I saw one of Pewdie's shirts on the floor and decided to pick it up so it wouldn't get floor dirties on it. I looked at the design on the front; it was his brofist shirt. His favorite one.

I felt tears prick my eyes once again and lied down with the shirt in my arms. I brought it to my nose to sniff it a little, it was day worn and smelled just like him. I smiled a little as I thought of how much of a stalker that made me sound but honestly, I don't give a shit anymore. I sighed into the shirt and felt myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

Pewds pov

'/Do you want to go back to her?/' I heard Cry's words echo in my head as I stared myself down in the mirror. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved him, but I also knew that I loved her-even after all she's done to me. I sighed and got my pathetic self out of the bathroom and walked over to our-Cry's- bedroom.

I didn't bother turning off the light since I would need it to change. I was halfway through taking off my shirt when I looked over at the bed and saw a small lump right in the middle of it. I walked over and saw Cry laying there with my famous brofist shirt in his arms. I smiled sadly and got under the blankets with him without bothering to change. I held him tightly, but not so tight as to wake him up.

I must've failed because I felt him stir and hug me back. He glanced up at me with such sadness in his uncovered, blue eyes. Just seeing that made me want to kick my own ass for putting that look there. I kissed him softly and started to pet his hair, hearing his little sniffles every now and then.

"... If you want me to, I can help you pack your things for when you go back to Sweden with her..." I looked down at the top of his head and frowned. Then again I never did answer his earlier question so I guess his assumption that I was leaving him was justified. I sighed against his oak brown hair and told him that I was sorry.

"For what?"

"For making you so sad just because I can't get over her. You deserve better." I sniffled a little and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, Pewds. Really." He looked up at me and smiled as genuinely as he could and I felt like punching myself in the face. How could I do this to him? I thought. He took me in when I had nowhere to go, treated me almost like a prince, loved me so much-so very much- and there's still a question in my mind of who I love more. I sighed at the frustration and unfairness of this situation. If I leave Cry and go back to Marzia, she might cheat on me again. But if I say no to Marzia and stay with Cry, I might end up regretting it. The more I thought about the situation, the more exhausted I felt. I hugged Cry a little tighter and let my eyes fall shut as I fell into a restless sleep.


	5. I Am So Sorry

BROS WHAT DAY IS TODAY!? THAT'S RIGHT ITS PEWDIECRY DAY. WALLOW IN THE JUICES OF THIS AND ENJOY IT, YOU SICK PEOPLE :DDDDD

* * *

A week passed after Marzia's little surprise visit and I still haven't made up my mind. Cry was trying to avoid talking about anything relating to the situation and I was tired of trying. He also started to distance himself from me. Instead of sleeping in the bed with me, he slept on the couch again and every time I tried to kiss or hug him he either backed away or suggested we make another video or something before running away to his computer room. He still talked to me like we were friends, though, so I guess that's good enough for now.

As the days passed both of us became increasingly depressed and that showed through our videos. Fans were starting to ask questions, almost all of which were ignored. On the seventh day after the visit, Cry and I were sitting on the couch and watching TV when Marzia called again. I got up from where I was sitting on the couch and picked up the phone, hearing Cry stand up and walk closer to hear better.

"Hello?" I already knew who it was at this point. She had tried to call several other times this week to ask the same question over and over again, and I was starting to get sick of it. Honestly the more she talked, the more I wanted to stay here with Cry. At least he didn't ask me who I would rather be with every five minutes.

"Hi, Felix. I was just calling to as-" I cut her off with a sharp 'I don't know yet' and sighed. She might've deserved getting yelled at, but it still made me feel a little bad. I put my left hand on my forehead and sighed one more time before apologizing for snapping at her. I heard her shift the phone so she was covering the receiver and some really muffled words until she uncovered it and said a quick 'goodbye' and hung up on me. I looked at the phone with mild confusion and set it down. When I turned around I saw Cry staring at the phone with slight trepidation until he walked back to the couch.

I sat down next to him and rested my arm on the armrest and continued to stare blankly at the screen. I tried to pay attention to the TV but I couldn't; my thoughts were plagued with what would happen if I chose the wrong person. I frowned and looked over at Cry, staring emotionlessly at the television, looking deep in thought. I wanted to hug him and never let go, but I also missed seeing Marzia so much it hurt. I sighed a little and turned away to stare at the screen once again.

A few moments later I heard Cry shift closer and ask me, "What's wrong?" I looked over at him and saw concern written in his electric blue eyes. I stared at him for a second before I thought fuck it and kissed him. He started to pull back at first but I wrapped my arms around him so he couldn't get away. After some futile resisting he gave in and started to kiss back with all the love and need he had been holding back for the past few days.

Eventually we had to part for air. As soon as we did I hugged Cry tightly and buried my head in his chest. He put his arms around me and started to rub my back a little, effectively calming me down. I sniffed a couple of times and pulled out of Cry's arms. He looked at me with this look that was a combination of confusion and affection. I kissed his forehead and walked to the computer room so I could make another video.

Cry pov

I saw him walk away from me into the computer room and sighed. He was giving me mixed signals that made me want to slap him and hug him. I watched TV for a while longer before I couldn't take it any more. I turned it off, grabbed my house keys, iPod and earbuds, and cell phone and left a note that told Pewds that I wouldn't be home for about an hour or so. I walked out into the chilly Autumn air and took a deep breath, grateful for my warm hoodie. I started walking in the general direction of a park that I went to when I got bored. I stuck in my earbuds and let my thoughts wander for a while.

I was about halfway to the park when I heard a faint crackling noise over the sound of my loud-as-hell dubstep. I pulled out one of the earbuds and listened for a moment. I shrugged and put it back in, continuing on my walk. Moments later I found myself nearing the park entrance. I smiled a little and picked up my pace slightly. The park sign came into view and I heard a rustling and footsteps over my music. I paused it and took out both of the earbuds before turning around.

"Who's there?" I said. I know whatever it was wouldn't just answer me like that but it was worth a shot. I saw and heard nothing for a while and I turned around again. As I did so, I bumped into a big dude in a trench coat and hat. I couldn't see his/her face-or anything really- so I just apologized and tried to go around the person. They stopped me by putting out their arm and I looked up and glared slightly.

"Hey man, I said I was sorry. Can I please go around you now?" I said with an irritation-laced voice. The guy put his arm inside one of the side pockets and I suddenly got a really bad feeling about this. I took a step backwards and saw the guy slowly pulling his arm out of the pocket. My eyes went wide as I saw him take out a pistol and aim it at my head. I made some sort of weird whimpering noise and started to run for it.

I had only gotten a few feet when another guy wearing the exact same thing as the other guy tackled me. The second dude pinned me on my stomach and pulled out another gun, similar to the other one. I felt my heartbeat pound faster and faster as I broke out in a cold sweat. My eyes went so wide I'd have thought they would've fallen out by now. I started to struggle under the dude and managed to get an arm free. The other dude-the first one-came over to me and hit me in the head with his pistol. I saw the second guy stand up and pocket the gun before I blacked out.

I woke up a while later on my side in an old, run down shed. It was really small and only had a desk, a chair laying on its back nearby, a light bulb dangling from the ceiling and a barred window that's view was blocked by almost nothing but woods. My one of the lenses in my glasses were cracked to hell so I could hardly see anything on my left. I felt like my head was slowly exploding from the inside and I had tons of bruises, maybe a couple broken ribs and a cut above my left eye and had to squint to see because of the blood. I started to move around a little, but quickly discovered that arms and legs were tied together. I cursed under my breath and looked around for anything that could help me. I looked over at the desk and saw a small video camera, pointed right at me. I looked closer and saw that it was recording.

"What the fuck?" I thought outloud. I shook it off a moment later and continued to look for a way to cut the ropes. I searched for about twenty minutes before I heard footsteps outside the shed. I started to struggle more, kicking my legs and straining against the ropes. I felt a sudden, sharp pain spread throughout my right leg as I continued to struggle. I looked down and saw that I had a large gash on my upper calf. It burned and ached so badly I'd rather cut the thing off than let it stay there. I swore again as I felt tears well up in my eyes from the pain and tried not to move that leg anymore than I had to.

I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer as the seconds ticked by and decided the best course of action would pretend to be still knocked out. I lied back on my side and tried to regulate my heavy breathing and erratic heartbeat. I heard the door to the shed unlock and slide open. I half opened my good eye and tried to see what was happening. One of the guys from earlier walked over to the camera and picked it up off the desk before shutting it off. They pocketed the camera and started to pull out something else, turning around to face me. I tried not to shake as bad as I wanted to and closed my eye.

The dude walked over to me and knelt, pulling out whatever was in his/her pocket. I heard a ripping noise and a second later my leg gash felt cool and not as painful. I heard the footsteps recede and the door close and lock. I opened my eyes once it seemed clear and looked at my leg. There was gauze over it and some kind of gel spread over it. I was extremely confused for a moment but decided not to question it and just look for a way out. I maneuvered my hands to see if I could try to untie my feet, which I succeeded in after ten minutes of struggling with the knot. I stood up and looked around for something to cut the ropes around my wrists.

The shed was too small to really have anything to hide and I didn't see anything around. I stood up and tried searching the floor for a loose board or something. I saw one that was slightly discolored so I tried prying it up. After some broken, bloody nails and a few futile attempts I got the board up and saw one of the pistols those guys had and a small knife. I saw it had my mostly dried blood on it, clean of fingerprints. I cut the ropes binding my hands and checked to see if the gun had any ammo. No luck. It was then I remembered that I had brought my cell phone with me. I patted down all of my pockets and quickly discovered that everything I put in there was gone.

"Shit... What the hell am I gonna do?" I put the gun in my jeans pocket and walked over to the door. I tried to jiggle the handle but that thing wasn't going anywhere any time soon. I also tried smacking it with the handle of the gun, no luck with that either. I sighed and decided to try to sleep off my major headache in the corner, using my-now bloody and filthy-hoodie as a pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to picture Pewdie next to me as a small comfort.


	6. I Really Am Sorry, Seriously

Awwwww September is over now :T Oh well have a nice piece of gayness :P

* * *

Pewdiepie POV

After making my video I went back to the living room, seeing the TV off and a note on the coffee table. I picked it up and read that Cry went out for a walk and would be back soon. I set the note back down and went to the kitchen to make some food before he got home. I microwaved some left over pizza and sat on the couch to wait for Cry's return.

After what felt like hours of watching bad American cop shows I started to get worried. Every other second I was looking at the clock, waiting for the door to open. Minutes later I found myself pulling out my phone and dialing Cry's number. It rang and rang, but no answer. I cursed a little under my breath and decided to go out looking for him. I was just about to leave and shut the door when the phone rang. Thinking it must be Cry calling back, I ran over to it and looked at the caller ID to see if it was him. It said it was, so I sighed in relief and picked it up.

"Hello? Cry?" I said. I listened intently for a moment until I finally got a response.

"Hello, Felix." I felt a chill go up my spine at the tone of that voice. The person on the other end was apparently changing their voice so it was unrecognizable. It definitely wasn't Cry. The person on the other end had Cry's phone and obviously knew my name. It didn't take much to know that this wasn't going to end well.

"Where's Cry? Who are you?" I felt myself starting to shake with worry and slight anger and swallowed down the lump that was slowly forming in my throat.

There was no response for a while until the person decided to say, "I have Cry right next to me. Don't worry, he's not too messed up. If you want him safe and sound, trade yourself for him. Meet me at the park about twenty minutes from yours and Cry's place at 2 am. See you then." The line went dead after that. I stared at the phone for a while before I felt my legs give out. I sunk to my knees and hung my head, thinking about what that guy could've done to Cry. The more I thought about it, the more afraid I became. What if they beat him so bad that he has to barely hang onto his life? What if they raped him? By now I was hyperventilating, close to passing out. I forced myself to calm down by taking deep breaths and tried to stand up on badly shaking legs.

I used the wall as support and walked to Cry's and my bedroom. I set an alarm for midnight and flopped face first onto the bed. I buried my face in the fluffiest pillow I could find. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

I woke up later to the sound of an alarm going off and shot up in bed, still holding the pillow from earlier tightly in my arms. '_Nothing quite like waking up with a heart attack'_ I thought bitterly. I frowned as I remembered why I set the alarm and got out of bed, throwing the pillow at the bed. I walked to the living room and tried to watch whatever was on TV and willed myself to calm the hell down. I turned on Netflix and browsed the options for a while before I settled on some early episodes of Adventure Time. I smiled slightly as I thought of all the times Cry and I watched this show, sitting next to each other, sometimes sitting on top of each other. We made little comments here and there about what we thought and tried to imitate Finn and Jake's voices. Just these memories put me in a kind of good mood.

I kept thinking about good memories and not-really-watching TV until it was a half hour before I was supposed to meet that guy. My good mood quickly vanished as I became paranoid again. I grabbed my bro hoodie and rushed out the door into the dark, starless early morning and tried to find where the park the guy was talking about. I felt my feet pound against the hard, concrete sidewalk as I ran and heard my pulse beating against my ears. Every step I took lead me closer to Cry and his safety. I tried not to picture him beaten, broken and bruised-and failed miserably. I felt tears start to trickle down my cheeks and fall soundlessly on to the ground.

After what felt like much too long I found the entrance to the woods-surrounded park, but no one was around. I checked my phone's time-it said it was only 1:53-I was early. I sighed a little in relief and sat down on the sidewalk with my back against the park sign pole. A few minutes later I heard faint footsteps and what sounded like a metal squeaking thing. I stood up, not quite sure what to expect. I saw two people-one taller than the other-in dark trench coats walking towards me with a wheelbarrow. I started to slowly walk closer to them, but quickly broke out in a run when I saw Cry in that wheelbarrow.

The dudes stopped when I finally reached them and they stood in front of Cry. I tried to go around them, shove them, anything to get to him. The taller one of the two stepped closer to me and grabbed me around the middle, pulling me away. I tried to fight back but the guy obviously knew how to fight. The other one walked back behind the wheelbarrow and unceremoniously dumped Cry out of it. I heard him groan a little-at least he wasn't dead-and saw him lift his head. He had a cut on his forehead and one of his legs were wrapped up in gauze. He didn't look as bad as I imagined him to, but he still seemed bruised and battered.

"Pewds?" At hearing him say my name my breath caught in my throat and I made one more attempt to get to him. As I tried to turn around to punch the guy in the face I saw him put his hand in his pocket and pull out a pistol. My eyes widened and I started to struggle more before he hit me on the back of my head, damn near knocking me out. The dude let me go and I flopped painfully on the sidewalk. I looked over at Cry, he had apparently been knocked out before he got here so he was still groggy. I could tell he was having trouble moving, he was wincing every time he tried to so much as blink. Just seeing him in this much pain made me want to get up and murder both of these guys right here. I tried to get up to at least my knees a couple of times, but every time I tried to I fell back down. The dude that dropped me walked over to Cry's mostly-unconscious body and slung him over his shoulder. Cry's glasses fell off and he made a weak sound of protest before he was carried away.

I kept trying to stand up, eventually managing to make it to my knees but by then Cry and the dude were already too far away, but not so far as I couldn't see them. I sank back to the concrete sidewalk, feeling helpless and pathetic. A moment later a pair of arms picked me up-almost gently-and practically threw me into the wheelbarrow. I got hit in the head again with another gun soon after. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Cry lifting his head and reaching an arm out in my direction.

I woke up a long time later in a dirty-ass shed. I lifted my head and quickly found myself struggling to move, so I looked and saw my arms and legs tied behind me to a chair. I strained against them to see how well they would hold up; looks like I wasn't going to leave here any time soon. I sighed and hung my head, seeing a bloody spot on the hard concrete floor. My eyes widened a little as I played with the idea that Cry was held here the whole time. I looked around a little more-which was pretty much just turning my head as far as it could go-and saw something green and filthy in the corner. I tried to get a better look at it, but seeing as how I was currently trapped in a chair, that wasn't going to happen in the near future.

I tried to get as comfortable as I could in this position and decided to see if I could sleep. I closed my eyes for a few moments until I heard the door open. I looked over at it and saw one of the guys walk in. I glared at the dude as they walked closer to where I was currently held captive. The dude reached a hand out to touch me but I tried to move away from it. The dude backed up a few steps before walking behind me. I tried to turn around to see what they were doing, but froze when I heard a clicking noise. I gathered up the courage to turn my head and broke out in a cold sweat when I saw the dude holding one of the pistols to my head.

"Do you enjoy messing with people's hearts, Felix?" I heard the dude say. Except it wasn't a dude. That voice was all too familiar and feminine to be a dude. I swallowed down the lump that was quickly forming in my throat and dared to speak.

"W-what are you talking about?" I saw the gun in her hand start to shake as I asked this and started to pray to a god that I didn't really believe in. She lowered the gun to her side and dropped it-thank fuck the safety happened to be on-before collapsing on her knees. She pulled back her large hood and mask to reveal her identity, confirming who I thought she was. Marzia stared at me with wide, wet, brown eyes. I felt a very small pang of guilt as she started to cry, but it quickly faded away when I remembered she was one of the ones who hurt Cry.

"Marzia, why would you do this? Why would you go through all this trouble just for me?" I asked. She just hung her head as a response. I sighed and asked if she could at least untie me. She sniffled a little and stood up to do what I asked her to. As soon as my wrists were free I rubbed them and untied my legs. I stood up and walked over to her now kneeling form and put an arm around her shoulders. "Marzia, look at me." She lifted her head a bit reluctantly and wiped her tears away with the coat sleeve. "Why?" I asked again.

She sighed before finally giving me an answer. "Because I knew you'd pick Cry over me after what I did. I still love you..." I felt my anger flare at this sorry excuse for an answer and stood up.

"So you decided to kidnap my boyfriend, beat him, then make me trade myself for his safety? Who the hell does that? People who love other people don't do... _That_ and expect forgiveness! What the hell is wrong with you?" I was clenching my fists so hard they were almost bleeding and practically shouting by the end of my little rant. She was crying even harder with her face in her hands and I felt absolutely no guilt this time around. Marzia wiped her cheeks on the coat again before she took it off and threw it to some corner of the shed. She stood up, looking me dead in the eye before she raised her gun. My eyes widened and had just enough time to sidestep and dodge the bullet. The force of my sudden movement knocked me off balance and a moment later I was falling to the floor.

I ended up hitting my head against the concrete as I fell. While I was still recovering from that I heard the door to the shed slam open then shut. When the initial pain wore off I pulled myself to sit and glanced around. She left the gun and her coat here; if I was lucky, she might've left something in one of the many pockets. I knee-walked over to it and searched it's compartments. Nothing. I sighed and set the coat down before picking up the gun and pocketing it. Even if it had no ammo left in it, it could still be used to bash some skulls. It was then I remembered the green thing that was laying in the corner, so I moved over to it and picked it up.

I unfolded it and tried to avoid touching the bloody spots and looked at it. It took me a few moments to register that this was Cry's green 'sup?' hoodie. I felt tears come to the corner of my eyes as I remembered him reaching out to me even when he was that messed up. I then dropped the hoodie and tried not to depress myself. I remembered all the nice memories of us, even just watching TV together. I thought it was weird that even in a situation like this I could find something to smile about. I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion pass over me and I decided to try to sleep. I grabbed the coat and laid it down on the floor as a makeshift bed and used Cry's hoodie as a pillow. A few minutes later I felt myself slip into a fitful sleep.


	7. I Couldn't Think Of A Good Title So Yeah

Welp... This happened. Should prolly mention I _tooooootally _own Pewdiepie and Cry. They live in my basement and have really hot BDSM gya sex with chainsaw dildos and cactus underwear.

* * *

The last thing I remember from last night was Pewdiepie getting hit in the head with... something and me reaching out towards him while he was laying down on the ground. I regained consciousness some time later-it was still dark out so it was either not very long or a whole day-and found myself on the couch. In our house. Okay, seriously, what in the hell happened? I tried to get up but a searing pain shot up through the back of my head. I shut my eyes tight and held back a scream as I put my hand where the pain originated from. I opened my eyes and looked at my now blood covered palm. I cursed a little before I decided I needed to work through the pain to get rid of the pain.

I stood up on my good leg first, then tried the other one. The gauze must've fallen off because when I tried to put some weight on it, blood started to leak down the calf. I used the coffee table and walls as support before I finally reached the bathroom. I searched the cabinets and drawers for some bandages and cleaning stuff and found everything I needed after a while. I sat on the toilet and started to wrap my head first, then my leg. After all first aid was applied I took some painkillers and walked to the living room.

I hadn't heard anything besides me in the house so I assumed Pewds wasn't here. Just in case, I looked through the house and saw a knife with a piece of paper stabbed to the inside of our bedroom door. It read, '_Don't worry about it, Cry,' _one of the things he always said to me in our co-ops. I started to shake as I read that simple phrase over and over again, definitely not in his handwriting. I dropped to my knees, dropping the knife and note still to the floor. It must've been those two dudes that jumped me at the park. As my paranoid brain kept coming up with horrible ideas of where he was and who those guys were that took him, I got up and walked to the living room and started to rapidly dial numbers on my cellphone.

I can't really remember what I said to whoever my racing mind decided to call or how much time had passed, but what seemed like moments later my doorbell rang. I opened it to see Red, Minx, Scott, Snake, Ken, and Sp00n standing in the doorway. Red ran up to me from the back of the small crowd and hugged me. I didn't really know how to respond at first, but eventually I hugged her back. We both let go and I ushered everyone inside, trying not to burst into tears. She and probably everyone else started to immediately started to question why I was so cut up and bruised and why my head was bandaged.

They all sat down on the couch and chairs and I stood in front of them. As I explained to them the situation, the girls tried not to cry and the guys remained poker-faced. Some time through my clarification of what happened, I felt tears roll down my face. When I finished I wiped them away and sat in one of the chairs before asking where Russ was. They all had no idea; when I called his cell earlier there was no answer. Everyone tried to call him up, but all got no answer. Red was the last one to try to get a hold of him, but this time he picked up. She put the call on speaker and tried to talk to him.

"Hey, Russ. We all tried to call you but you didn't pick up. You in the bathroom or something?" There was no response for a while until there was a quiet 'yeah' from the other end. "Okay, well, Pewdiepie went missing and Minx, Sp00n, Scott, Ken, Snake, Cry and me are gonna go looking for him. Can you make it to Cry's house in a few?" We all heard a sigh that sounded vaguely irritated and Red gave the phone a confused look.

"Why are you all out looking for Cry's boyfriend instead of doing something else?" I didn't really know how to respond to that, the way he said it just sounded so... _Cold_ coming from one of my friends.

By then we all knew this conversation wasn't going to end very nicely. "Well, why aren't you helping us look for him? I thought you and Cry were best friends, but I guess if you don't want to help him at a time like this, then you're just a jerk." Red was starting to get a little bit pissed off, so I walked over to her and set a hand on her shoulder. She calmed down a little before continuing. "Cry is kinda really messed up right now, and he needs us. Now we're all going to go look for Pewdie. Are you coming with us or not?" There was only silence on the other end. I felt betrayed at the fact that someone I considered to be my best friend wasn't helping me right now when I needed him, but tried not to dwell on negative feelings at the moment.

There was a sudden sigh from the other end until Russ said, "... Good luck." in an eerie voice. He hung up a moment later. Red looked at her cell with a confused and slightly angry stare before she pocketed it. Everyone just stood around for a while, taking it all in. It was Minx who spoke up next.

"Well, are we gonna go track these fuckers down ourselves, or are we just going to sit here and feel sorry for him and Cry?" She said that with slight annoyance. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. None of us had ever heard her talk like that before. It was a moment later that we were all nodding and agreeing with her.

"So what's the plan?" said Scott. Everyone except me started talking about plans of action, and a little fighting between Jund and Snake. I smiled at their concern for me and Pewdie and started to discuss some little details that I left out. About an hour or so later we were all gathering flashlights, binoculars that I found in my closet, weapons, rope, anything that we thought would help us find Pewdiepie. The girls and Jund suggested I stay here, but of course I strongly refused. A little cracked skull wouldn't stop me from finding Pewds. A while later we all had backpacks filled with flashlights, batteries, some trail mix (we had no idea how long this would take), walkie talkies, and a shit load of different things that could be used as weapons, including my own small arsenal of pistols and handguns. We mentally prepared ourselves for this, and walked out the door.

* * *

We walked to the park where I had first gotten jumped and separated ourselves into groups. Minx and Red were paired, Scott and Snake went together (totally not my idea), and Ken, Sp00n and I were a group. We turned on the walkie talkies and pocketed some knives or guns before walking in different directions. Red and Minx looked over the park area, Jund and Snake went into the woods behind the park, and my group went in the heart of the woods. We walked along a small 'trail'-it was really just a two foot path cleared of leaves and branches-that seemed to go a long way into the middle of the woods. We had our guns at the ready and were surveying the surrounding area. Several times I almost tripped over a branch that was hidden by the fallen leaves and random litter and had to have the small group stop for a second. I was starting to regret not thinking of taking more painkillers because every step that I took started to become more and more painful.

Eventually an hour had passed and everyone checked in with the walkie talkies. No one had seen any sign of anyone being here, except some shoe prints left in the mud but none of us could tell how old they were. I was starting to worry more than I already was, but tried to push it down. We all continued to walk for several more hours, all tired and nature-dirty. Each time one of the groups checked in with absolutely nothing, I became more and more distressed. Eventually after the third check in, I found myself a nice looking tree to slide down. I sat on the ground with my knees pulled up to my chest and my face resting in my hands. I kinda just stayed in that position for a while, slowly giving up hope. A moment later I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and glanced up to see Ken. He was smiling a little and giving me a concerned and slightly comforting look. I smiled a little in return, not really meaning it. I sighed and stood back up on barely shaking legs and kept walking.

Nothing but trees, leaves, random bushes and nature was seen for the next half hour until Sp00n saw something that looked like it was glowing. I was a few feet behind them due to my pained leg but quickly caught up when I heard this, ignoring my leg pain. I pulled out the only pair of binoculars and checked to see what he was talking about. I couldn't see much besides branches and leaves this far away, so we decided to get a closer look. Ken took out his walkie talkie and told the other groups what we found. They all said that they were making their way towards our location and we waited for their arrival.

Everyone was eventually gathered around in a small circle before we all made the short walk over to whatever Sp00n saw. There was no talking; all seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation. I steeled myself and lead my small amount of 'soldiers' to a small, messed up shed. It looked really bad from the outside-rotting wood, rusty nails that were coming loose. As we made our way closer to it, it seemed more and more familiar. It took until we made it to the door of it for me to realize that this was the shed I was trapped in. I walked around the shed until I found what I was looking for. The barred window looked higher up from the outside, but that didn't stop me. I had to stand up on my toes to get a good look inside, but eventually I could see well enough.

I felt my breath catch and tears of relief come to the corners of my eyes as I saw Pewdiepie, laying in the far corner of the shed, sleeping on a coat-I recognized it as one of the dude's coats-and holding my forgotten 'sup?' hoodie close to his chest. I ran back to where the group was standing near the door and nodded. They all seemed to understand and tried to kick down the door. I ran back to the window the second they tried to break in, seeing Pewds startle awake and quickly pull out a gun. I pounded on the window, trying to get his attention. He looked my way and smiled so wide it looked like his face would fall off. He had tears streaming down his face by the time he dropped the gun and ran to the window. We both smiled at each other before we ran to the door. I saw that one of the guys-probably Snake-picked up a large branch and were currently ramming it against the door. They stopped to look at me for a moment before continuing on. Surprisingly, the door showed hardly any signs of breaking. I pushed everyone aside, apologizing a little, and took out one of the knives I brought along. I shoved it in the keyhole (thats what she said) and started to try to break the lock. It took a while, but after a few moments there was a clicking noise, followed by the doorknob falling off.

The door slowly swung open to reveal Pewdiepie, standing there with wet cheeks and an indescribable look in his eyes. I stepped forward, but quickly ran the few steps to him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, and after a moment he did the same for me. He rested his head on the top of mine and breathed in deep. I buried my head in his chest and tried not to cry tears of joy. We stayed like that for a while, not wanting to ever let go but having to. He kept me close to him as we walked out of the shed. Ken and Minx walked up to him and started talking to him while I lost myself in my thoughts for a while.

'_Is he still going to go with Marzia? Who were the dudes that kidnapped me anyway? Where's my phone?'_ So many questions raced through my mind at once, all of them having almost no clear answer. Eventually Red decided we walk back home, so we did.

* * *

Everyone was happy and laughing along the way back to Pewds and my house; I still couldn't believe that we found him. Pewdiepie was smiling and laughing at something Sp00n said, and I smiled myself a little. Pewdie walked up to the front door, unlocking it. He put his arm around my waist and led everyone inside. I walked a little ahead of him while still saying close, but stopped in my tracks when I saw Russ, casually flicking through the TV channels on the sofa.

"Hey Russ. You're a little late, we already found him. How long have you been here?" I asked.

He glanced over at me and continued to channel surf before he set down the remote and said, "About an hour, I got bored so I started to watch your TV. That cool?" I replied with a calm 'yeah' before I lead everyone to the living room. They all took a seat in the chairs around the coffee table and I sat in Pewdie's lap. We all started talking to one another but I noticed Russ not saying a word to-or even looking at-Pewds. Eventually I asked him about this, but he cut me off by asking to talk to Pewdie in the other room. Pewds looked over at me before he led Russ to the kitchen.

* * *

pewds pov

* * *

I walked to the kitchen with Russ behind me, wondering what he wanted to talk about. It was probably about earlier when I was trapped and things like that. I leaned against the counter and saw him do the same before I asked what it was he wanted to talk about. He looked at me with an apologetic look on his face when he finally spoke up.

"First things first. I know who kidnapped Cry and you. Second thing- don't get pissed at me. Okay?" He held his hands up in a bit of defeat as I looked at him with shock.

"Yeah, I know. It was Marzia. Who was the other one who was there? Why would I get pissed at you?" I became a little suspicious at this but held onto my curiosity. Russ looked at me with slight fear and apprehension before he told me.

"The other one was... Me. But before you start screaming at me, I knew Marzia was fucking psycho so I went along with her to make sure Cry made it home safe. If I didn't do what I did, she would've had one of her friends to help her out and I know she would have killed him if she had the chance. He ended up getting a deep-ass gash on his leg and I patched it up because that would've gotten infected if I didn't do anything about it. Now I get why you're pissed, you have a right to be. But there was a camera in the shed when Cry was in there; Marzia wanted to keep it so she could relive it or something sick like that. I stole a copy of it so you can show it to the cops or something. Here."

He reached into his back jeans pocket, taking out a DVD and throwing it at me. I caught it speechlessly before setting it on the countertop. I looked at the apologetic look in his eyes before punching him in the face. He stumbled back and looked down at the floor, looking truly sorry and mad at himself. I grabbed the disk again and shoved past him, walking out into the living room where everyone was looking at my obviously pissed expression. I grabbed Cry's arm and dragged him into our bedroom, ignoring his and everyone else's questions. I closed the door and let go of his arm before turning to look at him. Cry was staring at me with confusion and questions written on his face.

I threw the DVD onto the bed and pointed to it saying, "Russ gave me that. He said what's on it came from a camera that was set up in the shed." I saw his eyes widen as he listened to what I was saying. He seemed to contemplate this information before picking it up and putting it in the DVD player and pressing play on it. He grabbed my arm and sat with me on the bed as we watched what was on it.

* * *

About a half hour later the video ended and I was left in silence. Russ wasn't lying about patching up Cry's leg after all. I looked over at Cry and his now downcast face and sighed. I took his hand in mine and quietly asked if he wanted me to ask everyone to leave so he can sleep. He glanced over at me and nodded a few times before I kissed his head and walked out. Everyone was still in the living room except Russ and Scott, who were talking outside on the porch steps. I told everyone that Cry and I wanted to go to bed, it's been a long day of rescuing stolen people, all that. They all said goodnight to Cry and I before I led them to the door and walked outside to all of their cars, driving off.

I closed the door behind me and walked back to the bedroom, pulling the covers over the half asleep Cry laying down and kissing his forehead. He gave me a faint smile and pulled me down onto the bed with him, holding me close to his chest. I put my arms protectively around him and drifted off.


End file.
